Paradox
by anthropomorphychan
Summary: She smiled. Again. He could never understand why she smiled at him. Drabblish thing to take my mind off school


**I wrote this fic some time ago ... why I'm uploading it now? I wouldn't have clue. It could be because I'm currently in a lot of stress and that I want to do something to get my mind off school. I don't know. Oh well. Enjoy this ... drabbly thing. **

**Oh and, PS: I will update Sealed Secrets when I am in a less stressful mood. Thanks for understanding! :P**

* * *

**Paradox**

_Anthropomorphichybrid_

_-_

_-_

_-_

**Title: **Paradox

**Summary: **She smiled. Again. He could never understand why she smiled at him.

**Genre: **Romance/ Hurt/ Comfort

-

-

-

She smiled.

Again.

He could never understand why she smiled at him.

She confessed.

True.

He knew that she loved him.

But hadn't he said no already?

Hadn't he broken her fragile heart?

Wasn't he the one who called her pathetic and compared her to the lovesick, cotton candy haired medic-nin?

Didn't he say to her that he wasn't interested in romance and that he had no inkling of affection for her?

And did he or did he not say to her that if he WAS going to get married, it would be to someone who was prettier, more feminine and most definitely stronger than a weak little piece of shit like her?

He snorted at her attempt and ignored her as she passed by.

-

-

-

-

-

She smiled.

Again.

Why is it that her smiles are always genuine?

Shouldn't she be hurt?

Shouldn't she be locking herself in her room while her little 'girlfriends' AND Lee scream at him for being such an asshole?

Or in Lee's words, for breaking _'their precious flower's fragile heart'._

He shook his head and walked off in a different path.

-

-

-

-

-

She smiled.

Again.

But this time he had enough.

He grabbed her by the wrist, right in the middle of a busy Konoha and dragged her towards a more secluded part of the forest.

His face was impassive – but the angry aura he possessed gave away his feelings.

The common people avoided him and his team mate, but no one had the nerve to tell him off for _'attacking a young girl'._

Reaching the forest, he slammed Tenten's back into a sturdy tree then pinned her arms above her head single-handedly. With his free arm, he grabbed the collar of her outfit, lifting her up a bit.

She looked uncomfortable.

Good.

But her smile returned.

God he was infuriated.

"Why the HELL do you keep on smiling at me? I've told you already that I don't love you back. What the hell is wrong with you?"

She blinked at him with her large doe eyes.

"And don't you give me that "innocent" look. It doesn't suit you. You're a tomboy for Kami's sake. That would only work with someone like Hinata-sama, that blonde friend of yours or that cotton candy haired girl."

That was lie, but neither of them realised this.

Tenten shrugged.

Tried to anyway but it was quite hard to do so in her position.

"What? Talk for goodness sake? Are you mute now as well as being mentally deranged? You're supposed to be hurt!" he yelled, his voice dripping with poison.

Tenten shook her head and then glanced to somewhere behind him, her eyes, achieving a sort of "faraway look".

Neji was about to rant on again when she spoke.

"Someone …" she began, "Someone had found a paradox."

Her voice was surprisingly soft but there was something in the way she spoke that held his attention. It was as if her voice had been infused with chakra wires, holding him fast – against his will.

"She said that if I love until it hurts - "

Neji unconsciously softened his grip on both her wrists and shirt collar.

"- then there is no hurt –"

She looked at him kindly.

"- but only more love."

He was astonished.

She smiled at him again then broke away from his grip.

In less than a second – she was gone.

Her words repeated themselves in his head –

- and a smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

* * *

**What came to me to write this fic? I wish I knew. ... I really feel like writing some crack ... maybe next time. **

**Must. Go. To. Sleep.**


End file.
